


Voiceless

by Gamer_Mom



Category: Undertale (Video Game), undertale fandom
Genre: Action, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, God Complex, Magi Techi, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Frisk, Science Experiments, Smutt, add more tags as I go, lotsa cursing, reader can use magic, reader is poc, sassy reader is sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Mom/pseuds/Gamer_Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the period of time when Monster and Human live side by side, before the great war and monsters being trapped underground. Being a big time Human Smuggler, you often found yourself sneaking into Monster Territory only to get magical items to sell to humans. What was suppose to be a walk in the park one day turned into a big mistake all because of your cockiness. You are capture by monsters, but before you are locked away Gaster takes you in as a Subject Study...why? well, its not every day that a human can use magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FUCK. JERRY.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took long to post up  
> But here ya go  
> again, thank you for reading.

**Chapter 1**

 

Your lungs burn as oxygen rushed in, your legs pushed you with all the force you can muster, adrenaline course through your entire network of nerves. The sound of thick heavy armor clunk’d and plunk’d, ragged beastly breath could be heard panting behind you. The Royal Monster Guards are after you, fear and pride kept you running, for if they catch you; you’ll just be another stupid human that didn’t know any better. But you did know better that’s why you were so careful – hell you’ve been smuggling Magical Items to Humans since you were 14! You huffed as you felt her perspiration flow from your brow, sweat trickled down from the back of your neck - thick foliage of the forest rushed past you as you darted here and there; trying you best to throw off your pursuers.  
Luck must be with you as you spotted the perfect hiding bush right off the side of the road you were sprinting upon. Skidding on you heel you twist your body in perfect angle for you to quickly dive into the nearby bush. You ducked and try your best to make your body look small as you hope this thick underbrush was enough to hide your frame. Trying to calm your breath your ears listen as the thunderous sound of steel boots rumbled on the earthen path. Letting your eyes peer through the leaves you saw three armored monsters rush past you; believing they were still on your trail.  
Soon there stampede sounded far off in the forest, you sighed and thought this would be a good time to catch your breath before you try to cross back into Human Land. As you sat there allowing your heart to slow down, you cannot help but remember why you were in this situation in the first place….  
That Mother Fucker Jerry….

It was supposed to be a normal job, as always. You snuck past the border into Monster Territory like always and Jerry was supposed to do your inside monster, your mon on the inside. That asshole, that dirty sonvabitch! He sold you out!

Just as you were handing him the gold and he was handing you your latest new addition to your magical item stock, three royal guard dogs jumped out of nowhere. Dropping the gold in save for your life, you rush off through the crowded monster’s streets and made it out to the nearby forest – with those royal dogs on your tail. 

If you see that asshole again, it would be too soon. You’ll make sure to make him suffer next time you see that purple tentacle FREAK! He dared betray you, heh, the fool must have forgotten why you’re the best human smuggler.

“GOT YOU!” A hot breath behind you caused you to whip your head.

There towering over you was a barrel chested Royal Guard, he let out a roar ready to slam his tree trunk arms onto your body. Your heart leapt into your throat as you act within a split second,

“ **BE NUMB** ” You ordered the dog monster.

Rolling out of the way, his muscle bound body crash to the ground. A panic whine left him as he struggle to move his limb, he couldn’t - he can’t feel his body. His frantic eyes looked up at you through his helmet, you let out a cruel chuckle as you stood over his body.  
Placing a foot on his back your chuckle turned into a cackle,

“Stupid monster.” You gave him a slight kick.

A growl ripped through his throat, rolling your eyes you brushed him off as if he was trash. With that threat dealt with, you have to figure out how to get back to Human Land, the security on the boarder must be even heavier with you being caught red handed like that…

“I FOUND HER, OVER HERE GUYS!” Howled the numb guard behind you.

Ah, shit you really wish he didn’t do that, you look over your shoulder; pure rage broiling in your vanes. What is with his day, it’s been one thing after another…ugh, no time for this.

“GUUUUUYS!”

“ **Be unconscious!** ” You commanded.

And just like that, his head fell; he was out cold. A dirty chuckle left your lips, but the sound of a nearby branch being snapped caused you to turn on your heels and race off. The sound of barking caused you to pump your arms, trying your best to pick up more speed as your try to escape.

The beaten path through the forest soon turn to that of stones and pebbles as trees that rushed past you began to thin out. The sound of babbling water echoed within your ears, slowing your legs to a stop you found yourself in front of a running river. Your breath labor, a look of hope enter your eyes. This is good, this is really good - if you can make it across the river those damn Royal Guard Dogs will lose your scent.  
You rushed towards the running waters, trudging through the murk of the waters hoping to get to the other side and then freedom.

All most…  
There…

Your hopes were quickly dashed as you felt something grip your leg, you gasp and looked down only to see… the rushing waters. Wha…what grabbed you?  
Almost as if answering your quandary you were yanked and tossed back to the shore were you came from, the jutted rocks and stones of the shore scrapped against your back causing you to let out a painful yelp.

“Well, Well, Well” Mused a deep female voice.

You know this voice.  
You know its owner all too well.

Shakenly pushing yourself up to your feet; ignoring the ache in your back. You huffed as your narrowed eyes locked with yellow silted eyes. It was the leader of the guards herself; Dinji. She was a rather tone and lithe fish woman.

She gave you a sneer, flashing all of her pointed teeth. You return her sneer with a cocky smirk.

“Finally got you corner there, human.” She chuckled darkly as two Royal guards emerged from the nearby forest to stand by her side.

You glanced at the two dog monsters in armor and then back to her, “And what, it took you like… huh, lost count after the 6th try.” You shrugged as there was a boast of confidence in your tone. Her dominating smirk turn to a frown. The dogs beside her growls as they awaited for their cue to attack,

“Oh, seems I pissed off your dogs, you should train’em better.” You winked toward Dinji, “rolled up newspaper should do the trick.”

One of the dogs barked a threat to you but quickly silence himself when the fish woman bright up a metallic gloved hand.

“Heh, I pegged you for stupid, human, but not this stupid.” She spoke with a hint of growl in her tone.

“Ouch, words hurt, Dinji, words hurt” You pouted trying to fake hurt feelings.

She huffed, “It’s been 13 long years of trying to track and capture your ass.”

“Really, 13 years? I mean I do know I have a fine ass, but obsessing over it for that long, wow Dinji.”

“SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!” A spear of magic pointed towards you.

It was always fun poking the metaphorical bear, but you had places to be - before back up comes. You glance at the two guard dogs and locked eyes with the one on her right.

“ **Protect me** ” You commanded.

“AH NO YA DON’T!” The spear was thrown.

The sound of magic meeting metal echoed in the forest, you smirked. Standing before you was one of the royal guard dogs – he blocked Dinji attack for you. His body trembled as a look of confusion enter his eyes. 

“BRO, WHAT THE HELL?!” Barked the other one still at Dinji’s side.

“I..I dunno, I…I can’t control my body” The guards dog voice quiver with fear.

“You will do whatever I say and whatever I want, like a good little doggie.” You sneered as you looked past the shaken dog and towards Dinji.

Yellow eyes narrowed as they looked at you, almost as if analyzing you. Shit, she figure out what you can do, this is no time to stand around and tease – you got to get the hell out of there!

“Oh it’s been fun and before I go, **why don’t you all take a deep sl-gmfp!** ” Your command interrupted by the water from the nearby river encasing your head; your head was trapped in a water bubble. Your encase head floated upwards along with the waters. Your feet dangled there, hovering few inches above the ground.

“Ma’m, we’re not allowed to kill her!” Spoke the dog at her side.

“She has an odd power, she can control people with her voice or some shit!” Dinji had her hand out towards you.

You thrashed and kicked your legs, the oxygen in your lungs was running out.

“What?!” The Dog guard at Dinji gasped, he quickly blocked an attack from the other guard that is still trying to protect you.

“Yeah, a human that can use magic, I didn’t believe it until just right now.” She allowed the two royal guards to go at it while she focus her magic directly on you.

Your lungs ached for air, you claw at the water only to have your fingers go through it. You tried your best to hold back your breath, a burning light headiness was at the back of your brain. Your vision waver as the world slowly became dim.

“I just want to make it easier for us when we head back to the capital with her.”

The last thing you could remember was how all this started, if only you weren’t betrayed…if only if you go back in time….

Fuck….Jerry…

With that your body goes limp and darkness enveloped your vision.


	2. You Need a Hero....no, not him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you are capture...

**Chapter 2**

 

“WAKE UP, HUMAN!”

There was a sharp blow to your cheek, a ringing in your ear as you were suddenly thrust back into the waking world. A hiss of pain left your lips as a familiar metallic flavor ran along your tongue, you huffed as you move to rub the blood way from your lips, only to notice you cannot; you’re bound – hands behind back and legs tied together.  
The world around you is still wavering, but you can feel the distinct bumping as if you are being moved, the flooring under you felt solid. If you are being moved that means you must be in a cart or carriage of some kind.

“Well, well, sleeping beauty finally awoken.” Mused Dinji, she sounds close by.

You groan as you felt your struck cheek slowly swelling. Narrowing your eyes brought the world slowly back into focus, there sitting above you – legs crossed, was the leader of the Royal Guards. Red hair tied up in a bun but messy strains stray in the passing wind…  
Blinking you noticed that you were on the floor of a wooden cart. In the back of Dinji you could see passing trees; you were still traveling through the forest but back the way you came – towards the Monster Capital. A haughty laughter caused you to look back at the fish woman with a glare,

“Do you even know how stupid you look right now, human?” She reached down and took a good grip of your hair. You wince in pain as she lifted you up to her eye level via your hair.

You breathe harshly through clenched teeth as she sneered at you.

“Once known as the best smuggler and now look at you, tied up like a pig ready for slaughter.”

You took this chance to spit blood on her cheek, she let out a disgusted growl and threw you back down to the cart’s floor, you let out a grunt as you made rough contact with the dry wooden cart.

The sound of her cursing and growling as she wiped your blood away was well satisfying to you, Dinji huffed as she looked down at you - fangs glimmering and pupils dilated, focus on you; aw hell she’s really mad. Time to get out of here,

“ **BE N-MMPH** ” Right in the middle of your command a cloth gagged was quickly forced in your mouth and tied around the back of your head. 

The clothe tasted foul against you tongue and caused your mouth to go dry, you let out a frustrated grunt as you glanced behind yourself, Sitting there was one of the Guards Dogs, the others you can see them laying on the cart floor with you, unconscious.  
You scrunched up your nose as you tried to get your mouth used to the gag, a dark chuckle from Dinji caused you to stare up at her - wide eye and slightly glaring. You’re trying hard not to show your fear, but it was clawing at the door of your heart and you were not too sure how long you could keep it out. Your main ability has been stopped by this monsters who’s been after you for years, the sound of hooves on cobble stone caused sweat to collect on your brow – you were not entering Home, the capital of all monster kind. You will meet with the King of Monsters, he will give you the sentence from your crimes.

Are you going to be eaten?  
Are you just going to be another foolish human that gotten to close to Monster land only to never be heard from again?  
What are they going to do to you?  
WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY GONNA DO TO YOU?

“I can smell your fear human.” Dinji taunted.

You could feel your heart racing as you looked up at her, looming behind her were the black iron gates of Home….they almost looked like the gates of hell were opening to you.  
The travel through the stone streets of the city was uneventful, it reminded you a lot of how bandits capture by the knights back in human land was often escorted though the village before meeting their fate chosen by the king. The monster whispered and watched with judgmental eyes just like humans, you glanced at a monster child who was soon covered by their mother. The harsh whispers of monsters staring agape at you was easily heard by you… if only your mouth wasn’t cover, hell you can really give them a show.  
You gave a smug glare at one of the Guards right outside the castle wall, he gave you a growl and flashing and fangs back. A muffle chuckle left you, no matter how humane they act they are still nothing but beast to you…filthy beasts. Roughly grabbed and pulled off the cart you were force to walk the rest of the way to the throne room; Dinji and her lap dog being your escort.

You were never one for fashion, a simple cotton shirt and pants were all you wore on most days, as for your feet you normally go for the cheap route of wrapping them in cotton bandages – easier to run when you need speed. Though as of right now, you were regretting your choice in foot wear, feet shuffling against cool polished floors, you couldn’t help but let a chill shiver go down your spine. The smooth marble floor of this castle was so cold to the touch, even in this summer’s heat. You were shoved roughly from behind by the dog guard on your left. You huffed against you gag as you glared over your shoulder at him. The guard ignored your hard stare at him and shoved you again, this time harder forcing you on your knees.

“Show your respect, human, you are before our King!” Snarled the armored Dog.

What, already, when did you get into the throne room so fast?  
Bring your eyes forward, your eyes traveled upwards in awe as a towering hulk of a monster stood before you. Golden curved horns worn like a crown and matching beard and locks; this was Asgore Dreemurr, the King of monsters. His deep set brown eyes glanced down at you and then to Dinji whom stood next to you, on your right.

She bowed, “Your grace, we have finally capture the human smuggler.”

“Thank you, Dinji, thank you and your men for your service.” His voice was so deep and absolute.

Dinji nodded.  
You flinched lightly as his gaze fallen back upon you.  
This huge barrel chested monster was there king, his pure white coat hidden away by the bellowing royal robe that dashingly wrapped his bulk of a body. He took a step towards you, feeling a slight tremble through the ground as he took steps towards you.

“Howdy, Human.” He gave you a friendly smile, fangs could be seen.

Did he really just said that, you blinked slowly up at him,

His smile was soon replaced by puzzlement, “Lady Dinji why is her mouth gagged like that?”

“Oh, ah, apologize my grace, it’s just that…” she paused trying to figure out how she would say this to him, “This human, she did something to two of my men.”

The king let his brow risen in shock. Two of the best monsters of Dinji’s Royal Guard had trouble with this tiny human – this indeed was something he would like to hear.

“While capturing her, it seems she’s able to do magic, with her voice.”

The king scratched his beard thoughtfully before bring his eyes back on you, the emotion of shock and wonder could be seen within those royal eyes. You looked up at him, what was he going to do to you now since he now knows you can do magic…  
Though wonderment did occupy his eyes as he looked down upon you, a grim look fallowed after it as if he just remember something. You swallowed thickly as you saw this, oh no…. this can’t be good.

The posture of Asgore slumped a little, he wish he could talk to you directly, how he wish to know why you would do such think as steal monster items…was it the magic? Was it the money you could make? But he couldn’t, he could not risk the lives of all the monsters in this room by ungagging you. Not only that terms with humans have been rather shaky, normally theft is dealt with swiftly and properly but… this could strain the already braking relationship if the punishment is too harsh.

“Your grace… if I may, speak freely?” Dinji spoke up, she saw the predicament within Asgore eyes.

She knew Asgore was a soft hearted monster, benevolent, if she had to choose a word. Asgore to her was a monster that was too trusting and kind, but he did knew when to become strict - for his people.  
The King brought his vision over to the fish woman,

“For over 10 years this human have been smuggling magical items; our potions, our inks, our chalks, our weapons, even.” Asgore thick brows arched when he heard of the weapons, “If she sold these items to the wrong human…well the situation with humans are strain enough. We need to make her an example so all the other low threat smugglers can stop.”

There are others?

The king seem to think deeply over, Dinji’s words.

“Plus, she’s a human that can use magic, that itself makes her a threat to monster kind.”

You glared towards Dinji; she gave her a dirty look.

“I have heard enough.” Asgore held up his claw pawed like hand.

You slowly looked towards him, the eyes looking back at you were those of a ruler about to make a hard decision.

“10 years in prison, Dinji.”

“What?!” Dinji blinked.

What?  
In prison, monster prison?  
You would never live past 1 year let alone 10, all the monsters in prison are there for a reason and they really won’t take a liking to you, a human.

“Your grace, I was thinking more of death.”

“Dinji we cannot execute everyone that brakes the law”

“Bu-but sir, the monsters within captivity would eat her up!”

“That is why you will be her somewhat guard while she is there.”

Dinji yellow eyes widen, she was about to argue against him more until the sound of heavy door being slammed open echoed with a thunderous **boom**. Everyone, including you, lurch there head towards the entrance of the throne room. There standing tall and statuesque was a rather slim looking monster. He took long smooth strides towards the king, white long coat flowing behind him, you watched him with widen puzzled eyes.  
Long arms folded behind his back as he finally stood before the King, he adjusted his red framed glasses, sockets looking up at Asgore with a clam dominated stare.

“My liege, I just have just completed reading the reports of a magic welding human.”

“Gaster, we are in the middle of sentencing the human!” Barked the fish woman towards the tall skeletal like man.

The tall lithe man only spare a dull glance towards the huffing woman, “Then I've arrived just in time, so it would seems.”

“Dr. Gaster, what is it that you mean?” Questioned Asgore finally, he knew Gaster, the monster wouldn’t just tear himself away from his many projects just to come here for nothing.  
The lab coated monster brought his attention back towards the king, “Sire, I understand that she has committed crimes against monster kind, but, well, it’s not every day that we find a human that has this kind of power.”

Asgore nodded.

“A human that can use magic, I wish to study said human.” He glanced down at you.

You let out a muffled grumbled as those dominated lidded sockets looked down upon you, what’s with this guy…was he saving your life? For some reason he gives you a chill down your spin.  
“If we can find out why and how this human is able to wield powers that are supposedly only our kind are gifted with, then maybe it can help towards the Magi Tech Project and then peace.” Attention back on the king he waited for Asgore decision, ever calm and ever collected.

“I’ll allow it.” Asgore spoke while looking at the scientist.

A confident smirk graced Gaster’s feature, “You will not regret it, sire”

“YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS, SIR, WE SPENT YEARS TRYING TO GET HER AND NOW SHE’S GONNA BE SOME SCIENCE PROJECT, THIS IS B-“

“ **Dinji** ” Asgore voice dropped (if that was even possible) there was a chill in the air, as all the monsters within the room looked slightly nervous.

Dinji swallowed, Asgore sighed, “Even you said that if the human were to be placed in our prison, they would not last… you cannot keep watch over them for 10 years in the prison, I think Dr. Gaster idea is much better.”

Asgore looked down to you, “We must learn to understand this, rather than fear it. Maybe she could be the key to peace with the humans.”

You?  
Hah, no way, you chuckled dryly into the gag as your shoulders somewhat slumped. Gaze down, a pair of well-polished shoes entered your site. Looking up, you see peering down at you was this Gaster guy.

“Come, human.” He simply spoke, “We have much to do and so little time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so here we go, huh?


	3. Any Regreats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you get a good look at Monster Society and compare to Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic will mostly be updated on the weekends.  
> BTW I made a hell of a lot of careless typos in the first two chaps and for that I am really sorry.  
> I'm gonna fix'em!
> 
> ENJOY!

**Chapter 3**

 

Your legs were short compare to his, you scurried to keep up with his long strides. The sound of his polished shoes tapped against the hard surface of the gray tone hall you two traveled down. Hands still bound behind your back and mouth gagged you were at the mercy of these monsters - at the mercy of him since this tall monster seem to swoop in and took you in as a study project or some shit. The tail of his long and following lab coats quickly ducked around a corner causing you to go from a brisk walking pace to a full out jog.

Why the fuck was he walking so fast?

Doesn’t he know you’re right behind him?

Does he even care?

“Human.” His voice was like a whisper of darkness, rich with intelligence. 

You almost bumped into him, he stood in front of oaken doors; trimmed with black iron. You looked past him towards the door and then up to him. He stood before you – monolith in stature, hands folded behind his back, forcing his slim chest to stick out proudly. His rounded half lidded eyes looked down at you, he looked almost bored with life; unimpressed and emotionless are some words that came to your mind as you looked up at him. His milky white pupils stared down at you as if waiting for a response… what did he say something before you stop, you really where paying that much attention.  
You gave off a muffle “what”, sounding as if you just made a huffy noise.

You can see him raised a single brow to you, 

“We have to figure out a way of better communication, since using your mouth is out of the question.”

You nodded as you rolled your eyes, gesturing your body as if to say – Duh.

“That’s for later,” You brought your eyes up to him again.

“Before we can start the process of your introduction to your new life, I was… requested to bring you here.”

You gave him a quizzical look and then looked back to door he stood in front of, you just got here to this kingdom – who the hell could know you’re here, let alone request you. You glanced around maybe finding a clue nearby.

Nothing but stone gray stare back at you, there was a lack of activity in the area and it seem really clean – one could say sterile. 

“Curious?” The question from the looming Monster next to you was almost as if he was teasing you. 

You brought your eyes back up at him and narrowed them, turning your head forward to the door – flipping your hair while you did, you took a step towards the door.

“Heh, either bravery or foolishness.” He curtly commented and reached out to push the door open for you.

The first thing to hit you was the smell, a distinct odor of a sterile environment and medicines – very strong medicine. Stepping through the door way was like stepping into another world, your eyes lay on the site of what looked like the main lobby of a hospital or some sort of medical facility. Monsters in white coats; almost like Gaster’s, rushed here and there. The sound of someone always coughing was off in the distances – like some sort of background noise. The pink and white tiles was a massive shift from the blank gray stones outside in the hallway. Why was he in such a rush to bring you here?

“There you two are!” A somewhat deep voice cut across the lobby.

You glanced at random spots in the lobby trying to find the owner of such a voice, there were so many monsters clamoring about. Some visiting, others working, it was around 5th time of glancing around the large room you spotted a monster making his way to you. A stout skeleton marched his way through the crowd – his white lab coat flowing within his fast pace.  
You blinked as the new monster finally came to a stop right before you, oh great another Skeleton looking monster.  
He stood almost toe to toe with you on height, if not, maybe a few inches taller. The permanent grin on his face was strain with stress as you could see dark circles under his sockets. Will o whips like eyes trailed down and up your form before bring those small lights upwards towards Gaster; whom stood behind you silently.

“this them, g?” The tired looking Skeleton asked, grin unmoving.

“Indeed, though I still do not see why she has to do his,” He looked at the watch wrapped around his thin wrist, “We only got but so much time in the day, Sans.”

This Sans monster just sighed and brought his attention back to you, giving him a narrowed look you huffed through your nose.

“ay, look human, i know it’s kinda short notice and all, but as favor to the king himself, why not do us a huge solid here.” He looked nervous asking this.

You looked from him to the gag in your mouth, he fallowed your eye movement and spoke again,

“look, don’t be smart ass, i know you can’t talk but you can still nod yes or no.” He pointed a waggling finger at you.

You just rolled your eyes and snorted, “ugh, fuggedaboutit, anyways, g, let just get her to the room, maybe once she sees it she can help us.”

Curiosity once again tugged your soul to move forward with Sans, Gaster followed ever silent and ever vigilant over your actions. The rather tall lanky monster would be lying if he didn’t find you intriguing – if reports served right you would be one of low number of humans that actually has the capabilities to use the same magic that Monsters, If this assumption is true, then why, how is that your soul is able to use magic, even that your body, so many questions buzzed around in his perfectly round head. He was a monster of truths and realty, first things first he must see your magic in action, he has to make sure that you are worth his time.

With Gaster looming over the two of you in the back, it seems that monsters were more willing to move out of Sans’ way as the three of you walked onward. Your eyes travel here and they as you went further into the health establishment – there were sights of monster cluster together talking seriously, then there were monster families; some weeping or some just happy to know there love ones were okay. It made you think, it reminded you so much of the hospitals back at home…. Sometimes these monsters remind you of humans… but why, these magical beings are so different, why try so hard to be human, why try so hard to be-

“uh, human, ya hear me there?”

His baritone voice brought you out of your trail of thought, you brought your eyes to the skeletal monster before you. He was giving you a serious look, you nodded.

“right, so, you know those two guards you kinda took out?”

You chuckled and nodded, feeling rather confident and cocky.

“they… aren’t, uh, waking up.”

You blinked a bit taken back, quickly you played back what commands you given them. One was supposed to be unconscious– you never gave him a time for him to awaken, so that make since as to why he cannot be waken up. But the other, you just gave him the order to protect you – er, well he didn’t do a good job, he failed a command so that mean his mind is on standby until your next command. Shit… you fucked up… well, th…they were just Royal Guard lap dogs, good, two less guardsmen for you to worry about once you make your daring esc-

Sans move out of you line of view and you slightly gasp at the sight before you.

_oh..._

A small room; wall of clean white and floor of pink and white tiles. There motionless within their sick beds were two dog monsters, fur of gold and white. They lay there as if in a deep sleep, the only motion you could see was there large chest raising and lowering in a steady motion. But what really sent a tightness in your heart was the tiny monster that sat at one of their sides. The small monster could only be child by their height and roundness of their bight eyes. The monster child’s eyes seem to be heavy with tears, long floppy ears low as if weighted down by sadness.  
God… this was a familiar sight. You were almost around this child age when you were in this same situation. You remember the pain the ache of seeing your parents there in the bed; motionless, when once they were up and moving around – laughing with you, scolding you and just being your mom and dad.

Poor kid.

You took a step into the room, guided by your heat more than your common sense. Sans reached out ready to stop you but Gaster stopped him. This could be good, at least that’s what Gaster thought – his eyes never left your form as you travel into the private room. Looking up at Gaster, Sans gave him a puzzled look, his analyzing eyes tore away from you and glanced down at Sans.

“Lets just watch.” He simply told his Assistant.

Sans brought his attention back to you.

The sound of your footsteps finally reached the young monster, their ears perked up and swiveled towards you. They pulled themselves away from there the sleeping monster’s side. Turning towards you the look of shock in their eyes caused you to just stand there looking at the child with sadden brows. Their eyes slowly changed to that of hate.

“You… you did this.” spoke the young monster tiny hands balled up in fists, ears reared back and tiny teeth bared.  
You looked to them and then back to the two monster on the bed; what was this kid to them, was one of them the father of his kid?

“Y-YOU HUMAN, HOW DARE YOU, BECAUSE OF YOU…because of you, my daddies will never wake up again!!” Wailed the kid before bursting into tears, you could feel the heat of their hate towards you but those tears how they flowed, this kid was just scared of losing their home.  
You remember this searing hate you felt as well, you remember how it pained you so badly that you couldn’t stop the tears either. You couldn’t help but see yourself in this kid, trying to hold on what little they had in this world.  
The child huffed and ran up to you, their tiny fist pounded away on your leg. Physically this didn’t hurt you but… you couldn’t help but blink back some tears as you gazed down at this tear eyed brat. At least he had someone to hate, someone to aim all this negative emotions towards.

“Who’s gonna tuck me in?!”

You had no one.

“I was just starting to do good in school, who can I tell now?!”

And you still have no one now.

“Wh…who’s gonna love me now?!”

You remember feeling how truly alone you were when you lost your patents that day.  
You were silent and still just letting the kid hit you over and over again, feeling as if you deserve every blow. This wasn’t right, you didn’t mean to take anyone away from someone that cared for them. Shit, this kid must be lonely… but, this will be different, you can fix this…  
No, kid should be without their parents… at least, that’s why you think…

The guilt you felt was evident in your poster, Gaster saw this, but there was something else his analytical eyes spotted – the tension in your shoulder the way you slowly raised your head up to let out a deep sigh out your nose. You were going to fix this, the rather tall monster raised a brow to this, his long digits fished a tape recorded out of his pocket and held it up to his mouth. Sans watched Gaster’s motions, he was about to take notes… now?!  
How could he, the Skeletal man was having a hard enough time holding back his own emotions. Sans often wonder if Gaster’s soul were made out of ice. The stout skeleton brought his sockets back to you only to slightly jump when he saw you looking at him over your shoulder.  
You motion with your head for him to come over. He obliged and walked over to your slowly, you huffed through your gag and glanced down at your arms - you nudged your tied limbs towards the Skeleton.

“wh-what, whoa, no way, i’m not stupid, if i untie you, you’ll use that magic of yours and escape.”

You shook your head and nudge him again.

Sans sighed in a frustrated manner, there was no way, positively NO. WA-

“Do it.” You and Sans both looked back towards Gaster who was now leaning against the door way.

“g, are you nuts or something she-“

“She wants to help.”

You nodded frantically.

Sans made some incoherent noises of anger and frustration and began to untie your arms all while grumbling about he doesn’t get paid enough for this job.

Arms now free, you starched them as sensation was slowly starting to travel back into your arms and hands; the sound of your joints cracking and popping caused Sans to shudder. Looking down at the child that is now heaving sobs into your leg, you reached down and gave them a comforting pet on the head. They seemed a bit surprise and pushed away from you; ears still reared back and distrust in their eyes, sighing through your nose you reached back and untied your gag.  
You move your mouth a bit, your jaw was stiff thanks to that gag, “Can’t say I don’t deserve that kinda treatment.” You whispered almost hoarsely towards the kid.  
The child gave you an unsure look.

“Sorry, Kid…I’ll… I’ll try something, I hope it works.” You looked away from the kid and then towards the guardsmen that lay resting on their sick beds.

Now, Gaster was a Magical and Soul Scientist, he was pretty good at what he does. Hell, he’s basically a figure head of his generation. It’s rare for him to find something now a days that truly excites him – something that gave him those same familiar chills of exploration knowledge wise. But… what he saw, when he saw that subtle shift in you,  
Your eyes now glowing a golden yellow color, you gave a superior look towards them as if you rule there very soul. The air around you was thick with sheer dominance as you knew in your heart and soul the next word you speak will be law to these two whom dare sleep before you.

“ **Awaken** ” Is what you commanded

And as if that was the key word they were waiting for, the two guardsmen sat up quickly. Both of them groaning about their stiff joints and was surprise to see their child run up to them; tears of joy streaming down from their eyes. You sighed letting your shoulders relax and smiled at the scene of the family being reunited, you couldn’t help but think it was cute how they all wagged their tails.

You were able to do it.

You were able to fix this.

This kid was lucky, unlike you… you were left all alone in this world.

“i…uh, wow.” Sans was speechless as he looked at you with wide sockets.

Hands on your hips you flashed both of them a smirk, shrugging your shoulders you looked down at the cloth gag in your hand. Sans stiffen, you could do it, ya know. You could easily just give a command and rush off out this castle and back to human land…. But for what, you smuggle just to make ends meet. You lived on the streets basically… there was nothing left for you with the humans. You ready to tie the gag back around your head, until you hear his smooth voice.

“Stop.”

You stop your movements and looked over at Gaster, “Why are you putting that back in?” He simply asked you, eyes studding your every movement.

You lowered your arms along with the cloth in them.

“Now is the perfect time to act, human.”

“g!” Sans looked at his mentor as if he was crazy.

Gaster stood fully on his feet and walked his way over to you, slowly. Sans only called out to him once more before the tall scientist held out a hand to him; as if to tell him to halt his actions. The look of wonder and puzzlement was clear within Gaster’s round eyes. It irked him when do not know something and you… you were a mysterious puzzle to him. Normal humans would take this chance to flee, to run, hell, they wouldn’t even help that monster child… were you stupid, was there something wrong with you mentally?

“Why not use that power of yours to escape?”

Gaster stood before you, him looking down at you while you looked up at him.

“Maybe…” You shrugged and laughed dryly, “Maybe I also want to know…”

Gaster eyes narrowed in a quetzal manner.

“Maybe I too also wish to know more about this power, heh with this power I am almost God like, but there are also many things I have yet to try with magic I somehow have.”

“Fascinating.” He simply mumbled while looking at you, long fingers rubbing under his chin.

It was a half lie but also a half-truth so; no guilt for you. This power you have, it was still unknown to you the only thing you ever did with it was just command people and monsters. Is that all, is there more… it feels like there might be, but you know that you need monster help to better understand this. Once you know enough you’ll make your escape… simple.

“So!” Gaster and Sans looked to you.

“You were saying something about it being little time in the day, let’s get this show on the road.”

You walked past Gaster and over to Sans, the stout skeleton gave you a nervous chuckle,

“you’re, uh, odd, kid.”

“And you’re a fat skeleton wearing a lab coat, are we going or not?”

Sans was offended, Gaster couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You sure are odd, Reader-chan


	4. Of Panic and Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now at there Mercy  
> will you flee or stay
> 
> Heh...
> 
> like you ever had a choice.

**Chapter 4**

 

Traveling through the ever changing halls of this castle was making you dizzy. Smooth, pristine white floors and walls soon shifted to hard stone of earthen color. Rough upon your bare feet, you continue to march forward – The ever so monolith Gaster leading the way, while the ever minuscule Sans behind you. Each step was bring you close to this Laboratory that Gaster seems to be head of, the closer you get the more you started to realize that the beginning of the this was the last time you may have felt outside air upon your form.

Outside...

You doubt that you'll be seeing outside anytime soon. A seldom sigh pushed though the rank gag in your mouth- you made a yuck face. That's right, during your travels with these two monsters they thought it would be wise to bind you back up and gag you, yet again. Of course you did not fight back as well, you did agree to let them use your for their studies as long as you don’t go to Monster Jail.  
Oh well, indeed it was smart on their part - if they didn't, you were going to command them to walk like dogs back to the lab with you just for shits and giggles.

"I apologize if the travel is not to your liking." Suddenly spoke the tall monster ahead of you.

"I'm not." Bluntly stated the stout skeleton monster from behind.

You gave him a cocky grin as you glanced at him over your shoulder – he was still sour from the fat skeleton in a lab coat burn you gave him.

"Many of the monsters from my lab, have already heard if your powers,"Gaster spoke, you raised your brow - wow, word travel fast with monsters.

"So, as not to cause panic among them, I think it would be in best interest, if you remain secured."

You sighed deeply through your nose, you glanced down to your feet to notice the rough surface of stone transition to another smooth surface - black in color. There was a buzz in the air, almost like electricity but... More alive.

"We are getting close to the lab, human" Gaster addressed to you as if sensing the query within you, his stern eyes glancing over his broad shoulders to you.  
You huffed, trying to push back your anxiety, something about this energy in the air, it was making you nervous – on edge, paranoid even.

"Ya feel that?"

Sans deep whisper of a voice echoed within the wide black abysmally hall. You looked to your right to see him walking right next to you; his white lab coat bellowing behind him.

"That's magic ya feeling." He smirked.

You huffed again, sweat was starting to form on your brow. For the love of all that is holy, you cannot let him see you lose it to your fear and growing panic.

"Normally humans can't feel magic, at all. But me and G here notice something about your kind - humans that _can_ use magic."

There are others that can use magic too? 

"You guys can since magic, even more, the sensation of magic effect each one of you in different ways."

Was his voice getting deeper or was that just you, each word seem to echo within your prickly mine, You could feel your sweat trickle down the back of your neck. The urge to run was becoming more like a good idea.

"I wonder how it affects you?" Your eyes widen when you saw one of Sans eye shifted to a blue wisp like energy.

"Sans!" Both you and said skeleton jumped to the sound of Gaster deep voice becoming demanding and punishing. Eyes and sockets darting forwards you both look up at the statuesque monster, towering down upon you two. His odd color eyes looked to you and then over to Sans.

"Stop trying to scare the subject."

Sans sighs as his eye went back to its normal white dot.

"Yeah, G" 

A warning glare was tossed towards Sans before Gaster turned and continue forward, all of you continue your travel towards the lab, you couldn't help but noticed the current of magic in the air. It made your skin sensitive, you could feel the speed of your blood flow through out your body, it was as if you were becoming hyper aware of everything in and outside your body.  
Mind and body on autopilot, you took notice of the sound of your footsteps padding along with Sans and Gaster. Sans took somewhat quick steps with his sneakers lightly squeaking on the smooth surface. Gaster’s strides were long and smooth, his polished shoes tapped heavily against the black marble floor. Each step by everyone – yourself included, echo within the empty black hallway. The mitch-match steps were making you lightheaded and dizzy, you could head your feel becoming sloppy in steps. You stumbled only to have a very wide and large hand catch you. Looking up you saw Gaster, his normal half lidded emotionless gaze has turned into pure analyzation. You pulled your eyes away from him feeling embarrassed under such invasive eyes.  
Gaster saw how flushed you looked in appearance, he saw how the sweat roll down your slender neck. But what he noticed most were your eyes - pupils dilated and lidded, maybe fatigue by the pressure of magic you felt in the air.

"Hm," he hummed thoughtfully as he ushered you back onto your feet, "Sans make note that magical energy seem to effect the subject in anxiety like ways."  
You grumbled against you gag, shame washing over you.

Sans chuckled, "Right, G"

"Are you alright to walk, the entrance to the lab is right around this last corner."

Wait, last corner?!  
There were corridors within this hallway to hell?  
You didn't even noticed the turns you were taking, so preoccupied with trying to walking straight. You look past Gaster, to see nothing but a long black dimly lit hallway. Hell, if you tried to escape now you would surely get lost. Well, you made a promise to be a test subject for them, you can’t run now.

"Human"

Gaster's deep rasp of a voice caused your eyes to dart to him.

"Can you still walk?" He simply asked.

You nodded, you pushed yourself through worse than this. You'll be damned if you're going show off your weakness to these two. No, you are stronger than any fear you had in you! With a glance to Sans, Gaster continue to lead you.  
Your eyes glanced here and there as you walked now, trying your best to take notice of any turns – that and take your mind off your still deepening panic that nestle itself within the pit of your belly. There was a cool blast of air that tickled your face - it caused you to look forward, before you a steel arch way loom before you, swallowing back your fears and anxiety you took a step forward. Gaster was impressed normally by now his subjects would be fending themselves for freedom - you _are_ different.

Your mind and body became on full alert as you entered the lab area. Around you magic buzzed and hum as lab coated monster scurried here to there. Some talking amongst themselves other quickly jolting things down. Your ears assaulted by the sounds of bustling and hustling of lab work; metal banging, liquids pouring, different types of steps just moving in all chaotic directions, the mumbling and whispers of words you have no understanding of – all this fucking noise! Your breathing speed up as you took a step back, into something somewhat solid.

"Scared?" Sans questioned as you whip your head towards him.

You huffed through your nose and stubbornly shook your head.

"m'alright, keep following the doctor." The short skeleton nudged you forward.

You hesitated, but you continue to move forward - trying your best to ignore how fast your heart pump. As Gaster made his way through the main lab floor many monster made way for him, some falling into a hush of intimidation. The monolith monster walked with proud chest out and head held high. The floor a dead cool grey color, all around you whirled and zapped metallic machines who had fantastic uses that you yet to comprehend. 

"Sir!"  
"S-Sir!"  
"Do-Doctor G-Gaster, please w-wait!"

Gaster paused in his strides, you peeked out from behind Gaster to see a yellow lizard like monster make her way to him. Pile and stacks of paper in her arms - some flutter to the ground around her, she smiles nervously up to the Doctor. 

"S-sir, I've g-gotten your request." She stuttered.

"Ah, wonderful," Gaster knelt down slightly to speak with the new monster, "Dr. Alphyus, I trust that my request is almost complete."

The yellow monster nodded, "Y-yes sir, why i-it should be f-finish after th-the human's e-exam."

"MAPH?!!" You hell muffled and confused.

Exam as in studying you physically, looking at it – it was stupid of you to think they wouldn’t do this first. But still exam means them touching you… all over…. No thank you.  
Gaster rolled his eyes tiredly as you looked between this yellow lizard and the tall skeleton like monster. There is no way you are going to let some monsters touch you, let alone examine you. Anxiety now turned to sheer panic, your flight or fight instincts kicked in. Choosing flight you quickly backed away from Gaster only to halt - few inches from the back of you, was Sans, you could feel a vortex of energy swirling around him; is that what summoning magic feels like?

"Where ya going, kid?" You glanced back at him and sneered, not missing a beat as the skeleton made a grab for you - you took that chance to step away from him causing Sans became off balance – since he tried for a full body grab. You let out a muffle cackle as you raced off into the now panicked crowd of scientist monsters.

"O-oh, was th-that supposed to b-be a s-secret?"

Gaster sighed, "Yes, they always run when they find out we are going to examine them." 

"Sans, if you would" 

"On it, G" and like that the stout skeleton blinked away. 

You pushed yourself as fast as your legs could go, your bare feet thudded against the smooth surface of the lab floor. Monsters scattered here and there out of your way, fear laced in there frantic screams and yells. Your eyes darted here to there searching for that steel arch way. You know once you find the arch way, you’ll be close to getting out of here.  
Screw keeping promises, you can’t do this anime more. You had to go, you need freedom, and you need that steel archway! 

Where is it?  
Where it is?  
Where the fuck is it?!

Your panicked fleeing came to a sliding stop, your eyes darted to the front of you - alert and focus. You felt something, a spike of magic in the air – its location was right there in front of you, something is coming. Within a blink of your eyes Sans appeared, he seemed a bit surprised.  
Did... Did you just felt his magic conjured before he appear, that's... How?!  
Sans left eye glowed blue, you bent you knees slightly – you’re bound and gag but you can still use your legs, if need be. Sans pulled his hand out if his lab coat pocket, your body reacted before your mind could comprehend what was going on. As he reached out toward you - you leapt to the side, Sans missed with his soul grip attack.  
Sans looked at you with stun silence, not sure how the hell you are doing all this.

"ENOUGH"

It all happen to fast, you quickly turned towards Gaster's booming voice only to feel an extremely fast and powerful force shocked through your system - stunning you, was this Gaster’s magic? Within mere seconds you were pinned to the cold hard floor. You grunted through your gag as you struggled. The sensation of strong hands pressed against your body halting all movements of freedom. They felt different from normal hands, they felt so cold and felt more like a force than hands. Fairly large there are four of them - one on your back, two on each of your legs and one pushing your head down. A sigh of disappointment left the royal scientist as he slowly approach you. His strides were long and calculated – each tap caused your heart to race. This is it, the horrible truth. You are trapped, a prisoner to these monsters, a human within enemy territory - that will become nothing more than a test subject. The gravity of it all seem to hit you all at once, your breath quicken against the gag within your mouth as Gaster lean over your form.

"Sans, what happened?" Gaster questioned as brought his eyes over to his assistant.

Said skeleton shrugged, "I dunno, G. It’s like she could predict where my magic was going to hit."

"....fascinating..." Whispered Gaster his slender fingers tapped his round chin.

You huffed and growl against your gag as you struggled against the phantom hands that held you in place.  
You could hear the mumbling of the monsters that crowded around the scene. It was starting to become too much again, each lab coated monster - you could hear how magic buzzed in their bodies, it was almost like a hive of wasps within your brain. You just wanted to get away, be free, what the hell did you agreed to?!  
Gaster's dull eyes darted back to you and then to the monsters all around, "This is a Laboratory for all of monster kind's greatest mind." Gaster scorn to the on lookers, "why are you all just standing here slack jawed, get back to work."

And like that the crowd dispersed quickly, you struggling slowed. Gaster took noticed of this...

"Sans, get INJ-C2"

The skeleton nodded and disappeared within a blink. Your eyes darted left to right trying to locate him, you huffed and puffed against rank gag, pulled at the restrains that bound your arms behind your back.

"There, there, dear child." Gaster's voice coo'd, you felt his slender fingers brush through your hair and scratched against your scalp.

It was almost soothing, almost.  
You slowly tried to bring your eyes to him, head still pressed against the floor you could only see him out the corner of your eye.

"You are far more interesting than I hypothesized. I wonder if all with a soul type like yours would be this.... interesting." You could feel him placed a hand on the middle of your back.  
You froze as you felt something, it was inside you almost like a tug on something within you - something important.

"MN!" You try to yell out a rejecting NO, but the more you tried to push against the hands the stronger there grips became.

"Shhh, I am just summoning your soul." He explain calmly. 

That didn't stop your struggling, that is until, you felt a strong disconnection with your body. It was like all your since had become dull, you felt slightly numb and hollow on the inside.

"There it is" Purred Gaster.

The ghostly hands holding you, flipped you over. You huffed as the hands continue to hold you down but gasped when you saw.. is...is that a heart?  
There within Gaster's large hand was a yellow heart, wisps of orange could be seen flaring here and there on the heart shaped object. But there was something within the inside, it looked red in color.

"Yes, this soul does seem to fit you perfectly" spoke Gaster.

You blinked, that's your soul?  
That's what a soul looks like?  
So many questions bubbled through your head.

It all came to a stop when Sans appeared next to Gaster, holding a needle. Fear rekindle you started to thrash, Gaster sighed and took the needle from Sans.

"wow, she, uh, sure doesn't go down without a fight, huh?"

Gater nodded in a seldom manner as he held the needle to your soul, a wave of pure panic hit you as your eyes zero in on the tip so close to your soul. You don’t understand - these feelings, what souls are, what Gaster is about to do.  
But for some reason this action, it had tears forming in your eyes.

“This will hurt human…. A lot” 

This was all the warning Gaster gave you as he plunged the needle deep into the soft heart shaped soul.

An ear splitting muffled pain filled scream erupted for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader got a bit of moxie, heh...hot.


End file.
